How far can love go?
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Love is a big thing but how far can it go? If your son is raped, will you be able to forgive the rapist? If your lover is cheating on you, will you be able to forgve and forget? Ask Bowser! Everything has happened to him. Strong sexual themes beware!


_Hey everyone. Here´s another story. Beware, this one is really naughty and it has very young characters having sex._

_Pairings: Ludwig/Lemmy/Junior, Iggy/Lemmy, Bowser/Ludwig._

_Enjoy and revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!_

**How far can love go?**

Lemmy was riding his ball when he met Ludwig walking through the lone halls. Lemmy walked along Ludwig.

" What are you doing Ludwig? You seem sad"

" Nothing Lemmy"

" Are you sad because you´re turning old?"

" I´m not turning old!!" Ludwig screamed and Lemmy laughed and ran away with the ball.

" Then catch me if you can!" Lemmy said and ran away. Ludwig growled and ran as fast as he could behind him but he failed to catch him, so there went his self respect!

A few hours later it turned to night and Ludwig was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt tears fill up his eyes, he thought of his father who had not spent the night with him for a few weeks. Maybe he wasn´t in love with him anymore? Ludwig narrowed his eyes, no, he was spending time with Junior instead....Junior! The most stupid koopa to exist! Ludwig breathed heavily, it wasn´t Junior´s fault.........maybe.......

The next day the koopalings were eathing breakfest when Bowser came in yawning.

" Good morning" Bowser said and eyed through his seven children....wait....seven? " Where´s Junior?" everyone shrugged. Lemmy said.

" Probably asleep, want me to get him?" Bowser nodded and let the servants scoop him a big plate of food. Lemmy whooped and got on his ball and ran away to Junior´s room.

He knocked on the door and heard crying noises and sniveling.

" Junior? It´s Lemmy. Can I come in?" he didn´t get an answer so he slowly opened the door and found Junior having his back turned to the door and crying. He was hugging his knees close to his chest. Lemmy walked slowly to him and gasped. The sheets were soiled with blood. Lemmy´s eyes filled with tears.

" Junior? What´s wrong?! Did you hurt yourself?" Junior shook his head negative.

" Then what happened?"

" Roy and Wendy....." Junior whimpered and hid his face in his knees.

" What?!" Lemmy was going crazy!

" They.....They.....THEY RAPED ME LEMMY! THEY RAPED ME!" Junior started crying and went underneath the sheets, his whole frame shaking. Lemmy felt his whole body go cold with fear and anger.

" Stay here, ok?" Lemmy ran out of the room and went to the dining room where the koopas were still eating breakfest.

" Ludwig? Ludwig?!" Lemmy cried out.

" What?" Ludwig turned around and looked at Lemmy.

" Come with me right now!"

" Why?"

" NOW!" Lemmy screamed. Ludwig´s eyes widened. He had never seen Lemmy like this. He walked to Lemmy who took his hand and dragged him to Junior´s room where Junior was still underneath the sheets crying.

Ludwig stopped dead when he saw this image.

" W-What happened to Junior?"

" Roy and Wendy raped him!"

" WHAT?! That can´t be right!"

" Junior told me" Lemmy said. Ludwig walked slowly to Junior and picked him up holding him closely to his body. Junior whimpered and hugged Ludwig closely.

" Ludwig....They....did bad things to me....Roy, he....he...." Junior whimpered and his his face in the crook of Ludwig´s neck. Ludwig shushed him and stroked his red mane.

" Junior. I have to examine you"

" H-How?"

" I have to see how much damage they have done"

" Please no, it hurts!"

" I won´t hurt you. Calm down. Lemmy, go get me some healing potion from Kamek, warm water and a cloth" Lemmy nodded and ran to the fetch the things that Ludwig needed.

A few minutes later he came back and told Ludwig that he had distracted everyone from coming here, Ludwig thanked him.

" Ok Junior. Do as I say now. Take a deep breath and slowly spread your legs" Junior whimpered and did as he was told. Ludwig cringed when he saw Junior´s torn and bloody entrance. He had been raped, Ludwig´s blood boiled at that thought. He took the cloth and dipped it into the warm water and slowly and very carefully wiped away the blood from the torn entrance. Lemmy lied next to Junior and held his hand. When the hole was clean, Ludwig took the healing potion and put some on his fingers and slowly stroked the entrance, he slowly slipped a finger in and worked it in and out. Junior bit his lip, it felt so good he couldn´t help but moan softly.

Lemmy saw that Junior´s cock began to harden. He looked at it and slowly grasped it, Junior gasped and looked frightingly at Lemmy who kissed his cheek and whispered.

" I´ll make you feel good. Do you want it?" Junior slowly nodded as Lemmy started stroking the cock in his hand slowly. Ludwig has inserted another finger in Junior´s hole. Junior started gasping and whimpering.

" Please...Oh...It feels so good" Lemmy stroked faster as drops of pre-cum made it easier to stroke. Ludwig pulled out his fingers slowly and felt how Junior´s hole clenched around them wanting them inside. Ludwig felt himself harden up. How did this happen? He was supposed to heal Junior not become aroused over him! What if his father saw him?

" Ludwig. Put your cock inside Junior. You want it right?" Lemmy whispered.

" Yes. Please Ludwig, make me feel good" Junior whispered and spread his legs further. Ludwig licked his lips.

" I don´t have anything to ease the way. There is no more potion" Ludwig said. Lemmy let go of Junior´s cock and kneeled infront of Ludwig and took his hard lenght down his throat. Ludwig cried out and grasped Lemmy´s rainbow mohawk. Lemmy slurped and sucked up and down Ludwig´s cock. Sometimes even deepthroating him, he pulled away and looked at Ludwig´s glistening cock.

" Now you´re ready" Ludwig shivered at the naughty voice.

He slowly lined his cock to Junior´s moist hole and pushed in slowly. Junior whimpered and moaned. Lemmy had resumed stroking his cock.

Ludwig groaned as he shoved his whole cock in Junior who was panting and clutching Lemmy´s hair. Lemmy continued stroking Junior´s cock. He could feel Junior trembling against him.

" Come for me Junior. Cover my hand with your cum" hearing that, Junior screamed and came, covering Lemmy´s hand with his cum.

Lemmy took away his hand and started licking off the cum. Junior was panting and moaning as Ludwig was slowly thrusting inside him.

" More...Oh...Harder" Junior moaned and drew Ludwig´s head down for a messy and sloppy kiss. Ludwig slipped his tongue inside Junior´s inexperienced mouth. He started thrusting faster and harder until with a growl he came inside Junior. Lemmy watched this scene and got really hot, he was already hard but he didn´t want to touch himself, not now.

Junior moaned when slowly Ludwig pulled out of Junior. Junior blushed when he felt Ludwig´s come leaking out of him. Ludwig stroked his cheek and started cleaning up the mess.

" Don´t be embarrassed Junior. You´re beautiful" Junior blushed again. Lemmy looked at them and said.

" Isn´t this wrong what we did? Forbidden even?!"

" You started it!" Junior squealed.

" Ludwig is the oldest one. He should have stopped us"

" I tried, but you started sucking me off!" Lemmy blushed at that and he bowed his head, his erection gone now.

Someone knocked on the door " Hey. Where have you been?" Iggy came in and stopped shocked when he saw them. Ludwig sighed.

" Junior have been raped" Iggy´s eyes widened to the size of giant plates.

" W-w-w-whaaaaaat? You´re kidding right?" Junior´s eyes welled up in tears as he hugged Ludwig. Ludwig shook his head as Iggy ran out and screamed.

" KING DAD. COME QUICK! SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED TO JUNIOR!!!" Ludwig shook his head, tell Iggy and the whole world will know in a few seconds. He heard everyone running towards the room in great speed.

" What happened to Junior?!" Bowser screamed and ran inside the room followed by Morton, Larry, Iggy and Wendy. Everyone was shocked of what they saw. Bowser´s eyes turned red as lava as he screamed in a loud voice making all his children shiver in fear.

" WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!?" Junior cried harder and ran to Bowser.

" Daddy! Roy and Wendy hurt me!" Bowser looked at Wendy who was shivering.

" What? I didn´t do anything you brat, it was Roy!!!"

" You told him to do it!! I heard you" Junior screamed. Bowser grabbed Wendy´s arm, bruising her and she started crying.

" What did you do?!" Bowser screamed.

" I didn´t do anything! Roy raped him! I only told him to punish him not rape him, I swear!!" Bowser screamed out a loud scream ( Like the one in the final battle in NSMBW when he get´s really big) and smashed Wendy against the wall. He was going to breathe fire at her but Ludwig quickly ran and stood infront of her.

" Wait king dad!"

" Get out of my way Ludwig!"

" No! What are you going to do? Kill her? Kill Roy? Whatever he has done, he is still your son and she is still your daugther!"

" THEY RAPED HIM!! THEY RAPED MY 11 YEAR OLD SON!"

" Please king dad, calm down" suddenly Roy came in.

" Hey, what´s goin´ on?" Bowser screamed and lunged for Roy who screamed in fear and ran away.

" King dad!" Ludwig screamed.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FREAK!" Bowser slapped Ludwig and threw him harschly against the wall and actually breaking it. Ludwig fell unconscious to the floor. Iggy yelped and ran to him as Bowser ran out of the room chasing Roy. All he could think of was revenge. Iggy shook Ludwig.

" L-Ludwig? Are you all right? Ludwig? We have to get him to Kamek!" Iggy said. Junior sniveled and took a deep breath, realising everyone was panicing, he had to take control.

" Ok everyone calm down. Morton, you and Larry take Ludwig to Kamek. Me, Iggy and Lemmy will go after king dad"

" What about me?" Wendy said.

Junior glared at her " Don´t speak to me!" Wendy teared up and ran to her room. Everyone did as they were told. Morton gently lifted Ludwig on to his back and Larry held his head while Junior, Iggy and Lemmy went after Bowser.

Larry and Morton ran to Kamek and Morton started speaking so fast that Kamek barely understood what he said.

" Ludwig has been stabbed....I mean slapped.....and he was shoved against the road...I mean the door....I MEAN WALL!! Kamek do something fast fast fast!" Morton put Ludwig on the bed and a bump had started appearing on his forehead. Kamek quickly made a check up and saw that Ludwig was fine and he had just fainted and that no damage had been done to his brain or any organs.

Junior, Lemmy and Iggy was running outside where they saw Bowser chasing Roy who was begging for forgiveness. Bowser breathed fire at him, Roy screamed in pain and fell on the floor. Bowser loomed over him.

" How dare you? How dare you even rape your younger brother like that?!"

" He....He started it. He said tha´ I´m no good for this family and he said tha´ I have no use and tha´ I should die! Why don´t he get punished for tha´ huh? Is he yo favourite now?"

" That doesn´t give you ANY right to rape him"

" I...I kno´ and I´m sorry"

" It´s too late for sorry!" Bowser was ready to breathe heavy fire on Roy when a ball hit him on the head. Bowser growled and turned around seeing Lemmy, Iggy and Junior. Junior started crying.

" Daddy!" Junior ran to Bowser who lifted him up and hugged him.

" Junior....."

" Please forgive him daddy. I forgive him and Wendy too"

" But they....."

" I know but I forgive them and Ludwig and Lemmy made me feel good again" Lemmy blushed and looked at the ground, Iggy looked at him and raised his eye-brows. Why did Lemmy blush?

" They did huh? Wait....Ludwig....What did I do to him?!"

" You smashed him against the wall and he was unconscious when we left him" Iggy said. Bowser ran to Kamek and all the koopalings ran after him.

They reached the healing room and saw Ludwig lying in bed. Kamek shushed them and led them out of the room.

" Kamek! What happened?!" Bowser said.

" Shh king Bowser. He will be all right, he is just sleeping" Kamek explained. Bowser sighed in relief.

" Can I see him?"

" Well....Just for a little while" Bowser slowly walked inside and closed the door after him. He sat next to Ludwig´s bed and stroked his wild blue hair that he had inheirited from his mother.

" I remember when you were only a small koopaling. You could speak at such a young age that you left everyone speechless and you were so beautiful. I love you Ludwig. Will you forgive me for what I did?"

Ludwig´s eyes fluttered open, he looked at his dad and smiled.

" I forgive you king dad" Bowser stroked his cheek and kissed him. Their tongues brushed against eachother, Ludwig moaned when Bowser stroked his chest, his hand going downward to its destination. Ludwig pulled away from the kiss and grasped Bowser´s hand.

" I´m still tired"

" I understand. You go to sleep and we´ll talk later" 

" King dad?" Ludwig was nervous.

" Yes?" 

" I cheated on you" Ludwig´s eyes teared up. Bowser sighed.

" What do you mean?"

" When Junior was crying, he wanted me and Lemmy to comfort him and we did but....we had sex" Bowser´s eyes widened.

" You too?!"

" He wanted it! He begged me for it, ask him and ask Lemmy I swear" Bowser took a long breath and said.

" Go to sleep and we´ll speak later"

" King dad....."

" I said go to sleep!" Bowser growled and walked out of the room. Ludwig hid his face under the sheet and started crying.

When Bowser walked out of the room, everyone was sitting on the chairs waiting for him.

" How is he?" Iggy asked as he wrung his hands. He was really worried since Ludwig had always been one of his favourite brothers.

" He´s fine. He´s just asleep" he looked at Junior and Lemmy " You two, come with me" Lemmy swallowed hard and Junior walked to him and Lemmy followed him.

They walked to the throne room where Bowser closed the door after them. Lemmy started shivering, his father knew. He knew that he and Ludwig had been with Junior.

Bowser sat on the throne with a deep sigh " Tell me everything that happened and don´t lie. I can see right through you" Junior looked at Lemmy worried.

" I-i-it just happened. I....I....I just wanted him to forget what Roy did to him and...."

" So you fuck him too?!" Bowser screamed. Lemmy flinched.

" NO! I....Ludwig was putting healing potion on his torn....thing....and I saw him....getting hard so....king dad, I´m sorry....please forgive me!" Lemmy ran and bowed infront of his father.

Bowser rubbed his forehead and told them to go to their rooms and forget everything.

" T-thank you king dad. Thank you" Lemmy kissed Bowser´s cheek and ran away to his room. Junior hopped onto Bowser´s lap.

" It´s not their fault you know. I wanted it and it felt soooo good" Bowser shook his head.

" Wait until you´re 18 until you do that again" Junior shrugged, put his head on Bowser´s chest and fell asleep.

A few days passed and Ludwig was released from the healing room but he was extremely nervous of what Bowser would do to him about what he and Lemmy did to Junior. Roy had been forgiven about what he did but no one of the koopalings, except Wendy, got near him anymore, not even Morton.

Ludwig was in his room composing songs on the piano when someone knocked on the door.

" Come in" Ludwig sighed and in came Junior. Ludwig smiled " Hey. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah, but I came here to apologise about what happened the other day..."

" It´s not your fault Junior, it´s my fault because I´m the oldest and I´m the one who should take responsibility"

" I know...but....I spoke with daddy and he wants to speak with you now"

" Why?"

" Just do it. I promise, it will do you good" Junior hugged Ludwig and exited the room. Ludwig took a deep breath and went to Bowser´s bedroom where Bowser was waiting for him.

* * *

Lemmy was sitting in his room just staring at the ceiling when Iggy burst into the room with tears in his eyes. Lemmy sat up quickly and he got surprised when he noticed the tears in Iggy´s eyes.

" Iggy....what?"

" YOU!! YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" Iggy charged at Lemmy who ran away from him but since Iggy had longer legs, he easily catched up with him. Iggy stardled Lemmy on the bed.

" I can´t believe it....you fucked Junior.......YOU FUCKED JUNIOR!"

" I....I....It was a mistake!"

" Liar! Did you like it? Was he tight huh? Or what?"

" I didn´t fuck him....I only touched him!"

" Liar! Why did you do it? What does he got that I don´t!!??" Iggy shut up when he realised what he said, he was panting heavily.

" You......." Lemmy shut up when he felt his brothers tear drops his his cheeks. Iggy rolled off him and now Lemmy was facing Iggy´s shaking back as Iggy started sobbing.

" I shouldn´t.....Uhu.....I shouldn´t have these feelings but I....." Iggy cried. Lemmy was shaking on the inside and he felt light headed.

" What feelings? For me?" Lemmy asked softly and stroked his brothers lime green hair, Iggy could only nod. He sniffled and turned to his back.

" I like you Lemmy"

" I like you too Iggy! You´re my favourite brother"

" Not like that Lemmy.....I mean....I love you"

" I lo......."

" NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! I´m in love with you!! I want to be intimate with you" Iggy put his hands on his mouth and his eyes widened as he looked at Lemmy.

" You mean like have sex with me and stuff?" Iggy nodded. Lemmy sighed and lay down next to him and said " Ok....Let´s have sex then" Iggy´s eyes widened more than before.

" What?! Sex should happen between 2 people who love eachother, not just like that" Iggy started crying again, why couldn´t Lemmy love him like he loved Junior.

" I do love you Iggy. Very much so" Lemmy took off his shell and was left in his boxers ( Yes, they have boxers) Iggy blushed and stuttered.

" W-w-w-what are you doing Lemmy?!"

" Taking off my clothes so we can have sex" he took off his boxers and his erection sprang free. Iggy´s face was red as a tomato.

" Come on, take off your clothes Iggy" Iggy blushed and nodded as he took off his shell and boxers. Lemmy giggled and pointed at Iggy´s cock.

" What´s wrong?!" Iggy cried out.

" It´s cute"

" It´s not! You make it sound as if it´s only an inch or so!!"

" It´s not small....much....but it´s pink and glistening!" Lemmy giggled and touched the glistening head. Iggy yelped.

" Idiot!" Iggy went under the cover and started crying again, his erection gone. Lemmy knew that he had hurt Iggy, so he turned Iggy around and went under cover with him. Suddenly Iggy cried out as Lemmy pulled the head of his erection between his lips and sucked softly.

Iggy moaned " Lemmy....does it feel good?"

Lemmy pulled away for a second to answer " I´m the one who should ask you that" and then he pulled the head between his lips again and sucked.

" It feels amazing" Iggy cried out in pleasure. He felt embarrassed though because after only a minute of Lemmy sucking and licking he felt close to release. " Lemmy....I´m gonna cum....pull away"

" Nuh-uh....I´m gonna swallow!"

" What.....uhn....noooo" Iggy cried out and his whole frame shook as release hit him with such force that he felt light headed. Lemmy swallowed slowly and savoured every drop and then he pulled away.

Iggy was panting heavily when he saw Lemmy licking his lips in delight. " You....You dimwit!" Iggy blushed and hid his face in the pillow and stuck his cute bottom up. Lemmy licked his lips when he saw Iggy´s hole twitch. He slowly circled the hole with his finger when Iggy yelped and turned around.

" What are you doing you idiot!?" Iggy blushed.

" Hush, relax and trust me" Lemmy stroked Iggy´s tear stained cheeks. Iggy nodded and turned around as he lay on his stomach again. Lemmy licked his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Iggy who whimpered and clutched the sheets. Soon enough 3 fingers were moving in and out of Iggy and Iggy was gasping as they constantly his hit sensetive prostate.

Iggy whimpered when he felt the fingers leave him " What? Lemmy don´t stop" he gasped when he felt something moist touch his most intimate place again. Lemmy stroked his hair as he slowly pushed inside. Iggy whimpered in pain as Lemmy pushed his cock inside him slowly.

Lemmy started to pull in and out slowly and Iggy started relaxing and move his hips to the thrusts " Lemmy, it feels so good! Never stop!".

" I won´t. You feel amazing too"

" Lemmy....tell me that you love me"

" I love you so much Iggy"

" More than Junior?" Iggy gasped when Lemmy´s cock hit his prostate and started hitting against it with each trust.

" Yes, so much more. I love him as a brother....but I love you as a brother and a lover" he started thrusting harder and faster inside Iggy´s clenching passage.

Iggy, hearing what Lemmy said, groaned and came over the sheets. Lemmy felt Iggy clench very hard against him, he cried out and came inside Iggy. They collapsed on eachother and was panting very hard. Lemmy crawled ontop of Iggy and put his head on Iggy´s heaving chest.

" I love you" he kissed his nose. Iggy smiled goofily.

" I love you too Lemmy" they kissed a last kiss and fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

Ludwig knocked on his father´s bedroom and his hands were actually shaking in fear when Bowser told him to enter. Ludwig slowly opened the door and entered.

" Close the door nehind you" Bowser said as he looked at his oldest son. Ludwig swallowed and did as he was told.

" Come here" Ludwig slowly walked and stood infront of his father.

" King dad....I.....I want to apologise"

" You are forgiven, as is Lemmy and Junior too. He was responsible too" Bowser rubbed his forehead. Ludwig smiled and jumped on his father´s lap and kissed him. Bowser groaned feeling Ludwig´s slim tongue enter his mouth.

" I love you king dad....but....shouldn´t you punish me?" Ludwig smirked as Bowser cleared his throat.

" Maybe I should......" he led Ludwig to the bed and outside of the room loud moaning could be heard along with creaks of the bed.

**The End!**

_Well.....that was....weird! Please read and review. You know that. Reviews mean love! Reviews mean respect! Reviews means more stories. Please read my other stories too!! and send questions to " koopalings answering questions" THANKS!!!!!!_


End file.
